Confessions over Coffee
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It was a brief ceremony but one based on love; but it was the confession afterward that forced both Mac and Stella to realize that something more than friendship was in their future. Based on eppy 5.17 Green Piece


**Title: Confessions over Coffee**

**Summary:** It was a brief ceremony but one based on love; but it was the confession afterward that forced both Mac and Stella to realize that something more than friendship was in their future. Based on eppy 5.17 Green Piece

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd get nothing done! Grin) You know the rest write?

**A/N:** Okay so I have finally managed to breathe a bit more SMACKED life into the muse and since there are not going to be any more new smacked eppies aired next season (unless MK comes back for a visit oh please let that happen!) we are going to try to continue with writing one shots based on eppies of the seasons past as we said we were going to (yes some of you keep reminding me of that). Was finally able to watch an eppy last night without going into bouts of SMACKED depression. Hope you like this and you are all still wanting to read my SMACKED stuff going forward.

_~Dedicated to SBT & T.D.S. for your gentle but persistent naggings to keep going.~_

And yes I haven't given up on Pandora's Box or NY Stories but just took a bit of a break and will go back when the muse has recovered a bit more and in the meantime hope you like these. Thanks again!

* * *

_'Do you Mac Taylor...take Claire Conrad to be...'_

His mind quickly snaps back as the voice of Danny Messer rings in his head as he answers a very affirmative 'I do' to the very serious question the Minister just asked. He watches the face of the young man and expectant father; his co-worker and friend, look into the warm eyes of the woman he's about to marry; the mother of his child and he can't help but feel his heart warm for both of them.

He's glad that Danny took his small words of direction literally to heart; it was only fair to their child that it be brought up in the proper setting of a happy and legally binding marriage. There were so many things that he thought he was 'hip' with but when it came to family values and morals; his mind was nostalgic and traditional. That was the example his father and mother set; an example he figured he would have set for his own children.

That, he feared would never happen now. He was happy for Danny and Lindsay, why wouldn't he be, but still inside, deep inside, small feelings of jealousy aroused as he watched Danny's face light up; would he ever know true love and happiness like that again? When he had said I do to Claire, he was at that time, promised a life filled with love, happiness, devotion and a family worth dying for. However, while that dream was cut short the dream for that future never died inside his heart; today he was reminded of how much he wanted that dream fulfilled.

Mac glances over at Stella; his lips automatically smiling at her peaceful expression, her eyes sparkling with delight as she observes her friends and co-workers enter into such a sacred union. He can't help but wonder though, if after all she had been through with men in the past, if she'd ever consider something as serious as committing herself to a marriage arrangement. She hadn't experienced the safety and love a true bond can yield and he wonders if she'll fear to actually give all of herself to another; especially a man. He had never really wanted to get married a second time.

That is until he met Stella Bonasera.

Something about her just lit a fire inside him; her passion, warmth, strength and obvious beauty. She saved him, brought him back from the ashes and had told himself that she was a treasure, someone worth holding onto; a future worth investing in. Would she even care that I am in love with her, he has to wonder? And he's not sure if it's the setting or the talk of marital bliss, but the longer his mind ponders it, the faster his heart tells him that his second chance at love and future happiness was standing right beside him and not to let her go - ever.

He moves a bit closer, his fingers gently grasping her free hand and holding on, delighting in the warmth that her hand was producing in return and the fact that she doesn't pull away.

Stella feels Mac's fingers intertwine with hers and offers him a sideways smile. She studies the slight frown on his handsome face and has to wonder if all these marital reminders are bringing up tough memories of his first marriage. Mac had only ever good things to say about Claire and there were times, even now, when he would speak of his departed wife and his eyes would sparkle and she'd feel a small jealous knot in the pit of her stomach. Oh not of Claire, but of the lingering love that still dwelt in his heart; always residing in a safe place, forever untouched from the world around.

Would she ever have that? Her mind quickly drifts back to her sordid dating history and once again feels a small twinge of envy building when she hears Lindsay say 'I do' and look so longingly and lovingly into the eyes of the man she's just pledged her marital future to; the trust in her eyes in undeniable.

Ever since she was a small girl, she had dreamed of her handsome Prince, a man that would just ride in on his white horse, sweep her off her feet and take her away from what she feared would be a life of hardship and misery. But she had learned over the years that those dashing hero's are very elusive; almost unimaginable and so her dream remained only that. a dream.

Until the day she met Mac Taylor.

He had restored her faith in people and human decency; loyalty and unspoken love oozed from him to the trained eye. She had trained her eye to look deeper, closely inspecting him day by day and was after a time able to see all that he had to offer. Now as the minster finally puts his last legal blessing upon them and they kiss, she has to wonder if Mac would ever be interested in getting married again. After Frankie she had sworn that would be it, no furture with any man was worth the pain she had to endure. But Mac's kind attention and loving concern always broke down that barrier, mostly when he didn't even know what he was doing; and over the years he's cemented himself in her mind and heart as the only man she would ever pledge her life and heart to; she was in love with him. Could she ever tell him?

But as soon as his hand tightens around hers, both her mind and her heart signal to her entire being that not only is that second chance possible; he's reaching out for her right now and she wasn't about to let him go - ever.

"Thanks so much you guys," Lindsay gushes as she pulls first Stella and then Mac into her grasp, offering them warms hugs, tender kisses and heartfelt gratitude for all they had done for them up to now; an unspoken word of thanks for the things to come in the future.

Mac watches them follow after the Minister, needing to get a few more legal documents before they depart and turns to Stella with a slight frown. She looks at him, slightly arching a brow in wonder.

"Think they'd want to join us for dinner?"

"I think the newlyweds would like to spend their wedding night alone; just the three of them," Stella smiles, referring to the small baby growing in Lindsay's tummy; a baby now had a legal mother _and _father. "Besides, doesn't she leave for Montana?"

"Right, of course," Mac sighs as he looks back at them and then at her. "I guess I'll..."

"But I'm hungry and there is a great Thai place right around the corner."

"Thai?" Mac arches his brows, his lips tugging upward.

"Trust me you'll survive," she loops her arm in his. They watch as Mr. and Mrs. Messer blow them both an extra set of kisses before they disappear through the large wooden doors; a small pit stop before Lindsay was to continue on her way to Montana.

Mac eyes the bouquet in her hands and then at the amused expression on her face.

"Well I had no one to toss it to," she shrugs as they near the door. But just as Stella deviates to dump the flowers, Mac's arm tightens around hers and doesn't let her pull away; prompting her to look at him in surprise. "You really are one for nostalgia and tradition aren't you?"

"I uh..." he pauses and then gives his head a quick shake. "Sorry. You know what you're right," he quickly snatches them from her fingers, about to throw them away.

This time it's her turn to reach out and grasp his fingers and stop his actions. "I am also Mac."

"Just didn't want to pressure you," he admits softly as he hands her back the flowers.

"My hero," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek; a discreet display of affection; one she was sure he wouldn't balk at. Thankfully she was right. Instead of getting embarrassed, his face warms and his hand opens for hers.

"I'll keep these, never know who might be catching them."

"You didn't toss them," Mac states dryly.

"Oh yes I did," she retorts with a wide grin. "Guess who caught them?'

Mac looks at her with a slight smirk but doesn't answer; not wanting to presume that the unspoken tradition was whoever caught it would be married next. He cared too much to toy with her emotions. But if she was hinting and the appropriate time presented itself, he would tell her the truth, he was in love - with her.

Mac lets Stella lead him out of the large wooden doors, back onto the busy streets of Manhattan; night already falling but the air still warm and inviting.

"Just a few businesses down," Stella tells him as they head in the direction of the crowd flow.

"When is the last time you came here?"

"Actually a few weeks ago with Jessica," Stella answers. "We were both in the mood for something spicy."

"Spicy huh," he smirks, drawing a playful glance from him.

"Oh do tell what you are thinking Mac?"

"No it was nothing really," he stammers in haste, his face warming further as each second rapidly whizzes past.

"Uh huh," she retorts, making him look away in haste. But when a small silence starts to develop she looks at him and notices a strange look of melancholy adorning his handsome face.

"Talk to me Mac, what is it?" She asks in a soft tone, her fingers reaching out and gently grasping his once more, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Past memories?"

"Just something Claire said about tossing the bouquet, it was nothing."

"Fond memories arent ever nothing Mac," she leans in and brushes the side of his face with her lips as they travel up toward his ear.

"We were at a friends wedding and when Claire caught the bouquet she looked and me and said, guess who's next," his eyes sparkle from the memory.

"Lucky girl."

But when he doesn't continue further she knows not to press, or face ruining the evening for both of them and she wasn't about to let that happen. They reach the small but cozy Thai restaurant and head inside, selecting a quiet booth near the back of the restaurant so that noise wouldnt be an issue.

"You know you are going to have to order for us right?" Mac states matter of factly.

"I trust you Mac."

"I don't even know what half these things are. Are they even edible? I won't be ordering us cat or anything will I?" He asks wryly; drawing a slight gasp and giggle from her lips.

"I'll order," she just shakes her head as she snatches the menu from his grasp. A few minutes later, the orders are place and two glasses of wine are on their way.

"I am very happy for Danny and Lindsay," Stella starts, her eyes watching Macs fingers fiddle with a packet of sugar. "Glad they are doing things right."

"Me too."

"Family values are important to you arent they?"

"I guess I was raised in an old fashioned household," Mac admits with a soft tone, his eyes locking with her in a showdown of heated warmth.

"Nothing wrong with that," Stella tells him. "I was raised with nothing."

"Stella..."

"Mac, its the truth. I wasn't bringing it up to make you feel guilty in any way," she states in haste. "I have always envied that about you."

"It wasn't perfect," he admits with a heavy sigh.

"No family is Mac but yours worked very hard to create a loving and safe haven and I wish more families would to that," she relates, not wanting her tone to sound glum, but trying to calm the growing sadness in her heart.

"So do you think Sinclair will sanction the spending of..."

"Mac, I said its okay."

"I just don't want to sit here and pretend that everything is okay when I can tell its not."

"I am fine."

"You are lying", he tells her pointedly but with a smirk so she knows not to get defensive. "I can tell by the way your bottom lip slightly quivers when you think of something sad but then pretend that it doesn't bother you."

Stella leans back in her chair and looks at Mac in shock.

"What?" Mac wonders.

"Just didn't think you looked that closely," she says in a soft tone, her hand extending and her fingers reaching out to touch his, stopping his playing with the packet and opening an opportunity for their gaze to be held a bit longer.

"Always have," he admits with a warm tone, as his fingers tighten around hers once again. "I was w..." he starts and then quickly stops, reaching for his wine; breaking the moment and prompting her to look at him in wonder.

"Was what Mac?" Stella gently urges him to continue.

"It was nothing."

"About todays events?" She tries to pry.

"It wasn't..."

"Anything that is on your mind is important not me Mac. Was it about the flowers?"

"Actually I was wondering if youd ever get married?" He asks and then quickly takes another gulp of his wine, looking back at her with some uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"Oh I um..."

"Right, as I said, I'm sorry and so dont worry about it," Mac rushes as their food arrives and Stella has to wait until the waiter is gone before saying something else. She watches as Mac takes a forkful but once again stops his actions before he can shy away behind his tarnished but well fortified shield. They talk about non confrontational things during dinner and then its time for coffee and some light dessert.

"I'm not embarrassed by you asking Mac. In fact I would think in light of where have just been, talking about marriage would see normal," Stella finally brings the conversation back up.

"What?"

"You asked before about me getting married, I wasn't just going to drop it you know."

"Just didn't want to embarrass you if it was a topic you didn't want to discuss."

"I think you know me well enough to know that if there is something I don't want to do or talk about I won't," she states lightly.

"That's true," he agees.

"Would you ever get remarried?"

"Asked you first," Mac playfully counters; Stella just shaking her head but happy that his playful mood has returned so fast.

"I would love to get married Mac. To have the safety and security of someone amazing around all the time; never to be alone."

"But its not that easy right," Mac concludes for her.

"Well it can be if you find the right person."

"And thats not easy at all," Mac huffs as he takes another sip of his wine.

"Maybe for some."

"Some?" Mac arches his brows in curiosity. "Who is it not easy for?"

"For us."

Mac looks at her with a blank stare, his heart starting to beat faster at the innuendo he _thinks _shes implying but heart still telling him to be careful; she hasnt confessed anything just yet.

"Not going to ask why?" She playfully goads.

"Might be afraid of the answer."

"Actually you might be pleasantly surprised. And now its your turn to answer my question", she tells him pointedly. "Its only fair Mac."

"Yes I would."

"No hesitation?" Stella asks with a hint of surprised but happily in her tone.

"Not when youve found the right one."

"Have you?"

"Well haven't I?" He counters with a slight smirk, prompting her to lean in and plant her warm lips by his ear, his heart picking up the pace the longer her mouth continues to send small shivers down his spine by means of her breath. She plants a warm kiss on his tender lobe and then pulls back with a loving gaze.

"I would like to think you have. Shall I presume it's me?"

"Yes. And does that scare you?"

"A little," she tells him in truth. "Does it scare you?"

"A little," he confesses with a nervous sigh. "But I had told myself that if I was ever fortunate to be blessed a second time that I wouldn't allow fear to hold me back from experiencing something amazing a second time."

"Amazing?"

"You make it all amazing Stella," Mac tells her in truth.

"Make what?"

"Being married and each time you talk you remind me of the love and happiness that is waiting and that's why I'm not afraid this time either."

Stella feels her eye slightly mist; it wasn't very often that Mac openly confessed something so heartfelt and beautiful. I wont ever betray you Mac or leave you; I promise.

"And I promise I'll never hurt you in any way," he offers as its his turn to lean in and brush the side of her flushed face with is tender lips. "I am in love with you."

He pulls back and notices her eyes have misted further, salty tears making her emeralds glisten further. But just before a single tear can escape and slide down her cheek, his fingers gently brush it away and she quickly composes herself. But she doesn't allow him to pull back, her fingers keeping him in place as it wasnt his turn to break the connection just yet; she wasnt ready to let him go.

Not caring about who was watching she presses her lips against his; tasting them full on before breaking the spell and leaving them both a little breathless. "I guess its about time you caught up to me," she playfully teases, his look of surprise quickly followed by relief. "I have been in love with you for awhile now."

"Better late than never right?" He teases warmly.

"You bet," she answers firmly.

"I loved being married Stella, but I can assure you that no matter what I would never compare..." he starts only to have her gently press her thumb against his lips and stop his unnecessary confession.

"I'm not jealous of your love. Well to be honest I do at times envy the love you still have for her, but she's in your heart Mac and a part of your past and I will never ask you to ever compare or give that up. I care too much," she confesses and his stomach tightens with happiness. "So please never worry about that okay."

"Just wanted you to know."

"I always have."

"Hmm I am in the mood for seconds of coffee. You know I happen to know a great place that is open late and serves amazing coffee."

"Stella, they have free refills," Mac gently argues, his eyes on the menu before him. But its not until he hears a slight snicker that he looks up to see her watching him with an amused expression.

"Not what I was getting at Mac."

"Right..._another place,"_ he groans as he places the menu back down and gestures for the waiter to bring them their bill.

"So how was dinner? You're still alive right?" Stella asks as they wait for the bill.

"Well those small spareribs could have been cat," Mac teases in a hushed tone, drawing an immediate playful slap to the arm.

"Next time be afraid," she warns.

"Next time I get to pick," he answers.

"I am already looking foward to next time," Stella assures him as the bill finally arrives.

"Me too," he agrees hastily.

After paying they both head back outside, Macs arm wrapped around Stellas waist and hers wrapped around his, her body snuggling further into his strong grasp. They get into the nearest cab and Stellas the driver the address, Mac looking at her in amusement but opting to say nothing. Shes quick to call him on it.

"No comment?"

"Would it make a difference if I said I know of _another place_?"

"Not tonight, because one way or another we are going to the place of _my choosing_," she states confidently.

"Oh really?" Mac arches his brows as his lips dance around her ear once more. "I'll just have to up my game next time."

"I get the feeling both of us would like that."

She settles back into his grasp for the remainder of the ride to her apartment; talking about the new Messer arrangement and how it will affect the team and workload with Lindsay MIA for the next possible year; at least full time. They finally reach their destination and Mac follows Stella into the warm building waiting with open arms; his nervous anxiety starting to build.

They reach her front door and Stella turns the key and both of them enter. But before she can ask him what hed like with his coffee, hes quick to pull her into his grasp and passionately taste her lips with determined force; keeping her body trapped against his as his mouth continues to devour hers.

Stella feels herself give in immediately; her fingers grasping dark strands as her lips move from his mouth to the warm skin surrounding it and then his neck, forcing his mouth to offer small satisfied moans of delight at her amazing touches a few breathless seconds; two heart beats keeping time as one.

Her fingers gently graze his rough cheek, her fiery emerald eyes locking with his warm sapphire ones, holding them in place until she was ready to let him go; which in her heart was never.

"I love you Stella, with all my heart," he confesses as his hand cups her cheek and brings her flushed lips back to his once more; tenderly tasting them.

"I love you Mac, my heart belongs to you," she answers warmly as she rewards him with another warm kiss. "You know I'll have to take you for coffee more often."

"We had dinner also Stella."

"But it wasn't until coffee that you started your amazing and heartfelt confessions. If I had known that would have been my secret weapon I would have used long ago," she smiles as she leans in closer.

"You never needed coffee as a secret weapon."

"Yeah? And what else would get you to confess something so amazing?"

"Its it obvious?" Mac replies as his arms around her tighten and he hungrily devours her lips once more, signalling to her heart that a heated kiss would always do the trick.

"Maybe it's a good thing I didn't throw those flowers away after all."

"And why is that?" Mac wonders.

"Guess who's next?" She smiles as he leans in once again, his lips crushing hers and his heart dancing for joy at the fact that as of this very moment the two were finally becoming one.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Well I am not sure how this turned out b/c myself and the muse are still in SMACKED hell with all this. So hopefully it made sense and you liked it a little. Please leave a kind note before you go and thanks!


End file.
